Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Again
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Third Christmas one-shot for this year. Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Knight'. Sammy, Lewis, Alice and Zora end up in the most in the most strangest of places causing Sammy and Lewis to look back on an old adventure.


**Here is my third Christmas one-shot, hope you enjoy it!**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Again**

The group immediately sprung up from the water to get their breaths backs. The dragon,s the Doctor and Mira, were on Sammy and Lewis' head shaking off the water.

For those of you who haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Frozen' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Knight' here is a sum up of what has happened so far. Sammy, Lewis, Zora and Alice ended up falling in a lake where they ended up in Arendelle. There they met Frozen characters Elsa, Anna and Olaf. After going through a portal hoping it would take them home, they ended up at Cross Academy. There they met Zero and Yuki along with three vampires called Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Kaname. Alice and Zora got a hug from Hanabusa and Kaname before they all jumped into the whirlpool in the lake. Back to the story.

It seemed they were not paying attention to their surroundings otherwise they would have notice they were not alone.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bath?" A voice asked.

They all immediately turned to the voice before they finally realised where they were. It seemed that whoever controlled the portals they had been travelling through had brought them to a bath tub where another person was using it. The person who spoke was pale, had light blond hair and grey eyes that were lighter than Zora's. It seemed that he was not wearing anything but thankfully there were bubbles as they couldn't see anything.

"Erm… I'm Lewis, this is my friend Sammy, my sister Zora and her friend Alice."

"As for your bath, let's just say it was an accident." Sammy added.

It was then that Alice noticed something on his arm.

"Is that a tattoo on your arm?" She asked, pointing the black mark on his left arm.

It seemed he did not like to talk about the tattoo as he immediately hid it from her view. Unfortunately for him, Sammy quickly grabbed it to have a look.

"Isn't this a dark mark or something from that film that was a book?" Sammy asked looking to Lewis.

"It's from Harry Potter." Zora said as she air dried herself with her wind element.

"For a Human Immortal, your memory isn't very good." Alice added as she dried herself with her a golden colour wand that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Noticing the two girls were out of the bath, Sammy and Lewis quickly got out as well with the teenager watching them closely. Lewis dried both him and Sammy off with his fire but was careful with Sammy as Human Immortal are flammable.

"Harry Potter sounds familiar." Lewis said, deep in thought.

"Well he's a wizard that goes to Hogwarts."

It was then that Sammy remember something.

"Hold on, didn't we go to Hogwarts two years ago with Selena."

It was then that it clicked for Lewis.

"Oh yeah, we met those guys in the room of requirement. I forgot about that."

It was then that the blond teenager made himself known.

"Do mind leaving my bathroom so I can get cleaned up?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. We'll wait next door." Lewis said before leading everyone else out of the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell us you went to Hogwarts?" Alice asked.

"You weren't there when we came back and after leaving Hogwarts we ended up at a place called Fairy Tail." Sammy explained.

"That's where Mira here got her name from." Lewis said gesturing to the dragon on his shoulder.

"Wait, if this is Harry Potter, then we just met Draco Malfoy." Zora stated.

"I like Draco Malfoy. He becomes better after the 6th film." Alice said

It was then that Draco Malfoy came out of the bathroom fully dressed and hair dried which hung loosely.

"You're Draco Malfoy, aren't you?" Alice asked.

Draco looked surprised that she knew who she was but nodded anyway. At that moment, Alice and Zora both ran up to hug him, almost knocking him over from the force. He seemed a bit confused about why they were hugging him.

"Hey, what's the date?" Sammy asked after the girls let go of Draco.

"The 22nd of December 1996." Draco answered. "If you know who I am, why don't you hate me?"

"Since we're from another world or something like that I guess. Plus we're from the year 2014." Lewis explained.

"You're a popular character and have your own fan group." Sammy added.

"Not to mention the pairings." Lewis added as well.

"Anyway, we sort of need your help getting home. We need to find some source of water as it seems portals seem to open up there." Alice explained.

"Well it's going to be hard. Even though the Dark Lord isn't here there are his Death Eaters."

"You know you could call him Tom Riddle since that's his real name." Zora mentioned.

"Just don't call him it to his face." Lewis added.

"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Sammy asked.

"I know somewhere we could go. The lake outside. Your way home could be that way." Draco mentioned. "But how would you get past the Death Eaters?"

"I'm a Human Immortal so I could turn into a bat and follow you in the shadows."

"And I'm a fairy so I can go tiny and hide in one of your pockets."

"What about you two?" Draco asked Zora and Lewis.

"We'll just follow you." Lewis said.

"But Greyback is here. He's sure to smell you out."

"Who's Greyback?" Lewis asked.

"The werewolf who turned Remus Lupin."

"Oh, well that's fine. We can use our elements to cover our scent. So I'll smell like ash and fire."

"And I'll smell like fresh air."

"Well then let's get going then. Come on Draco, lead on." Sammy said.

When Draco went to open the door to hallway Sammy turned into a bat, Alice shrunk down into her tiny fairy form before flying up to sit on Draco's shoulder and Lewis and Zora were both wearing pendants that seem to shine brightly. Lewis' was bright orange whilst Zora's was stormy grey.

They quietly snuck out of the room, carefully closing the door behind them. Alice stayed close to Draco's neck so she could easily stay out of sight, Sammy scouted ahead to see if there was any obstacles in the way and Zora and Lewis watched out for any stray Death Eaters about.

Along the way they almost bumped into Bellatrix, Greyback and Yaxley. Thankfully they weren't altogether. Although it was a close one with Greyback, it was due to Alice performing a spell on him that they got away quickly.

When they reached the lake Draco had mentioned, Sammy and Alice immediate turned back to their human forms. Just on time there was a whirlpool appearing.

"Well, I guess this is where I say goodbye." Draco said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Have faith. It's what keeps people going after all." Zora pointed out.

"Here," Alice gave a necklace with a four leaf clover charm on it, "it's for good luck. It belonged to my Great Grandmother apparently."

"I couldn't." Draco said, trying to deny her gift.

"Please, I don't need it. I've got enough luck on me. After all I'm adorable, who want to go for me?" Alice asked rhetorically.

Draco smiled at her before everyone said their goodbyes. Sammy being the last to leave with his last thought being…

_What an adventure, a Sammy and Lewis adventure…_

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and come back tomorrow to find out what happens next.**


End file.
